1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to a seal for a turbine engine and a method for repair thereof which includes the spraying of a material thereon by employing a low pressure plasma spray method.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Gas turbine engines include honeycomb seals which are mounted to a plurality of backing plates. When a seal is in need of replacement, it is removed from the backing plate which is then resurfaced. A new honeycomb seal is then brazed thereon.
Removal of the seal is often accomplished by means of a milling machine or a lathe. This step, in addition to any resurfacing which may be necessary, results in the removal of a portion of the wall which supports the seal. This backing wall is eventually reduced in thickness to such an extent that the part becomes unserviceable.